


[Fanart] College Is Fucking Weird

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/aggybird/pseuds/aggybird">Aggybird's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/788689">Beauty and the Ex</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] College Is Fucking Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [aggybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggybird/pseuds/aggybird). Log in to view. 



**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/49951673077/stiles-also-gradually-becomes-aware-that-the)


End file.
